Alex Timmons
Profile = |-| Killer = Alex Timmons is a character in DEXTER as well as in Dexter Early Cuts. He was a former sniper in the Marines who murdered 3 innocent children, before being discharged. He is one of Dexter Morgan's earlier kills and also the one that inspired him to make trophies out of bloodslides. Appearance Alex is a muscular, African-American male with a mustache and a little bit of a beard. He has relatively short black hair and a tattoo from the Marines on his right arm. He wears a variety of different clothes, from hunting attire to tight-fitting muscle-T's and even a cap. Personality Alex has a demented Dark Passenger of his own, claimed as Dark Urges. He desires nothing more than to kill innocent, defenseless beings such as children. He lives his life this way, having a hardened exterior personality that pushes a lot of people away...and then uses the cover of military to kill children, which infuriates him once he is sent home. However, he has a very cowardly personality at death...saying everything and anything he can muster to try and not die...which doesn't work in Dexter's case. Plot Early Cuts Timmons had been a hunter since he was young, developing a fondness for killing. He later became a U.S. Marine Corps sniper, allowing him to kill in the open while masking it as warfighting. While fighting in Iraq during the Gulf War, his impulse to kill eventually overcame him, causing him to shoot and kill three civilian children. He got off with a slap on the wrist, being discharged from the Corps. Dexter first approached him at a gun range which Timmons often practiced at. He then pretended that his car had broken down and asked Timmons for assistance. While he was distracted, Dexter sedated him, abducted him and killed him in his home with a Marine Corps combat knife. Season One When the Ice Truck Killer brought Valerie Castillo, Dexter's last victim, back from the ocean, a police investigation was started and Dexter decided to eliminate any evidence that might implicate him. Dexter threw all of his killing tools in the ocean and was about to do the same to his blood slides. Before doing this he went through his blood slides and remembered some of his victims. Alex was the first victim that Dexter remembered. Like most of Dexter's victims, Alex was wrapped in plastic wrap. Before his death Alex admitted that he had committed the crimes which brought him there. Victims Alex Timmons is responsible for the deaths of at least three children over in Iraq, who knows how many other countless kids he has murdered along with them. Apart from the murders however, he has killed for the military...most likely having a bodycount of over 50 to a hundred men and women. However this information is not mentioned for the Showtime Series, instead Alex killed four innocent people in the states and none of them were children (one was 17 but the rest were adults). * Jennifer Newman * Ted Ambers * Gary West * Berry Costella Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Characters seen in Flashbacks